A Better Christmas
by juliette729
Summary: BD Spoilers - Bella is determined that the second Christmas she spends with her family and daughter will be better than the first when they were awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. A series of one shots. Bella/Edward/Nessie centered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am not Stephenie Meyer all the characters and setting belong to her. **

**I know it's August, but I'm already ready for Christmas. Anyway, I got to thinking the second time I read BD about the Cullens having to spend that first Christmas after Edward and Bella were married and Nessie was born in anticipation of the Voluri. I imagine Bella wanting to make their second Christmas together much better. Right now this is just a one-shot, but I plan on writing one or two more and I will include them all in this "story".**

A better Christmas

Once again Christmas was here. This year felt way different than the last. For one, my daughter no longer looked like a toddler, even though we had just celebrated her first birthday only a few months ago. She now looked like she belonged in the first or second grade. Secondly our house was our house once again. We were not playing host to a multitude of other vampires in preparation for an impending battle. Yes, this Christmas was very much different and I planned to make the distinction loud and clear.

Whereas last year, we played down the day and the season, this year I think we were all determined to make this the best one we had ever celebrated.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper had all been sent out on a mission to find and bring back the perfect Christmas trees. Yes, trees as in plural. We needed a large one in the main living room of the big white house. Edward and I also wanted one for our cottage and Esme, Alice and Rosalie all decided they wanted smaller ones in the suites they shared with their husbands. So that would mean a grand total of five trees. I told Edward if he found a really cute small one to bring that one back as well, we could give Renesmee her own tree in her room. It would be a surprise for her.

Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee had spent the better part of the day finishing ornaments. Stringing popcorn garland and making simple blown glass ornaments shine with a coat of glitter paint in preparation for the tree decorating to come later tonight.

I had helped Esme cover the stair banister, the railings on the porch and the mantel pieces in the house with homemade garlands. We had also created an elaborate centerpiece for both the dining room table and the large coffee table in the living room. The house smelled of fresh pine and cinnamon from the candles.

As I surveyed the work we had accomplished a thought came to mind. A human memory one that was very strong and clear. Christmas cookies. When I lived with Charlie I had found my grandmother's recipe for old fashioned tea cake cookies that you could roll and cut using cookie cutters. I had made a batch for Christmas. Charlie's eyes had lit up when he arrived home from work one evening during my Christmas break to see a tin full of cookies on the kitchen counter.

I had tried to hold onto as much of my cooking skills as possible. Especially since Jacob and Charlie were both semi-permanent fixtures around the house now.

I ran out to the cottage to retrieve my purse and car keys and was back in a matter of seconds.

"Mommy?" Renesmee questioned when I stepped back through the back door. I walked over to where she was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table stringing popcorn. She reached up and placed a hand on my cheek and I immediately saw Charlie in my mind.

"No baby, Momma's going to go to the grocery store. You can help me bake cookies this afternoon for Grandpa. Ok?"

She smiled and placed her hand once more on my face. I could see her excitement. I smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

The trip took a bit longer than it used to since I needed to go out of town to shop for groceries. We were still in Forks for the time being. Carlisle probably had one more year give or take a few months working at the hospital till we needed to seriously consider moving and as long as I and Edward stayed out of town, no one was the wiser to the fact that we were not away at college. On the rare occasion Renesmee and I ventured to Charlie's we did so in my new car since everyone around town was familiar with Edward's Volvo, even though I still loathed the fact Edward had bought me such an ostentatious car.

When I drove back into the garage, Alice was sitting on the hood of her Porsche with Renesmee in her lap, waiting on me.

Renesmee ran to me as soon as I opened the door and immediately climbed into my lap and placed her hand on my cheek. I saw a multitude of cookies run through her head. She had been watching the Food Network since I had been gone and one of the shows had been all about Christmas Cookies. She was eager to get started.

"I have a recipe that was your great grandmother's. They are the cookies she used to make for Grandpa when he was a child. It'll be a surprise."

Her eyes widened and then I saw the question of taking them to Charlie tonight.

"He'll be by tomorrow after we've decorated everything. You can show him all the ornaments you made and we'll give him a whole tin of cookies, ok?" Renesmee clapped her hands and jumped out of my lap taking one of my hands with her to help pull me from the car.

I laughed at her impatience. Alice helped me to unload the sacks from the store and we spread out in the kitchen to work. Alice propped herself up on one of the barstools at the counter top along with Rosalie, who had come to enjoy the show.

"I have aprons around here somewhere. I saved them from my home before we moved after Carlisle changed me." Esme rummaged around a few of the cabinets before returning with some old fashioned aprons. She handed me one and tied one around her waist as well. "It's been a long time since I've made cookies. Is it ok, if I help?"

"Of course Esme."

"We need Chrismtas music." Alice ran off to fetch a cd player and cd's while I reached for Renesmee.

"Here sweetie, you'll need an apron too. You're Aunt Alice will be highly upset if we ruin that outfit, even though she's only going to let you wear it once."

"Hey, I heard that." Alice shot back as she plugged in the cd player.

"Well, it's the truth isn't it?" Rosalie questioned as she set about working on her nails as she watched the proceedings on the other side of the counter. Esme and I just chuckled as I wrapped the too long apron strings around my daughter's waist several times before tying them in the front.

Alice had also brought back a chair from the breakfast table so that Renesmee could fully reach the kitchen counter.

We set about measuring and mixing all the ingredients. Renesmee had eventually gotten over her aversion to at least trying human food and we had found a few things she would eat. Now she actually considered it almost a game to try as many different types of human food as she could, at least once.

She already liked sugar and she thought the taste of the vanilla flavoring was interesting. She had stuck a handful of plain flour in her mouth before I could stop her and coughed and spluttered when she realized that wasn't something you ate on it's own. She was embarrassed at the laughter from the rest of us after she had done that and had hid her face in my apron for a few moments, red with frustration.

Sometimes she could be so complex, and intelligent, already reading on a college level, at others times she was still just the child that she was. Those are the moments I cherish the most, knowing they will not last long.

Esme coaxed her literally from my apron strings and had her help to separate all the decorations I had bought to use. I let her have a spoonful of the finished batter before we rolled the cookies out. She made a face and scrunched up her nose a bit.

"You don't like?" I questioned as she handed the spoon back. She shook her head and scrunched her nose again. She placed her hand on my cheek leaving a flour handprint there, telling me she didn't like the texture so much.

"Perhaps once they're baked you'll like them better. I always enjoyed raw cookie dough."

She was quiet good at rolling the dough to the perfect thickness for cutting cookies after giving it a couple of go's. Renesmee would thoughtfully choose with cutter she wanted to use and position it in place carefully and then take the cookie and place it on the baking sheet.

After we filled a whole baking sheet her artistic side came out. She would color in the different sections with sprinkles and waited till some were out of the oven and decorated them using the different colors of icing and candies. She would scrunch her nose at Alice or Rose when she didn't like how they were decorating a particular cookie. She would then take her hand and place it on their cheek to show them how she had envisioned the cookie to look.

It was amusing to see how easily she could bend anyone of us to her will. My daughter barely heard the word no, yet she was a not brat. She was surrounded by more love than I could have ever imagined. I was blissfully content and happy as I watched my 'mother', 'sisters' and daughter.

We were all so engrossed into our little project we didn't realize all the guys were home until Emmett came stomping into the kitchen and shook his hair out letting the bits of snow and ice shatter down upon us.

Rosalie growled in light furry at her husband and Renesmee squealed in surprise and ran at her Uncle Emmett. He picked her up and swung her around for a moment letting her giggles escalate in pitch. He stopped once she let out "Daddy!" in a high pitch and handed her off to Edward.

"What have you got on your face princess?" Edward held her back far enough so he could examine the streaks of colored frosting on her face and the dusting of flour in her hair.

"Have you been baking?"

Renesmee immediately placed both hands on either side of his face and smiled wide as she showed her father what all she had been doing that day. The decoration making with her Aunts and the cookies with her Momma and Nana as she called Esme.

"So who are all the cookies for?"

"Grandpa, my Jacob, Seth, and Leah and Ms. Sue." Renesmee rattled off the names of the closest people to our family that were non-vampires.

"Well, show me how many you've made."

Renesmee flipped backwards out of Edwards arms, landing on her feet and made her way quickly back around the kitchen counter climbing back onto her chair. She proceeded to show not only her father, but her uncles and her Papa her handy work and then she grabbed Carlisle and Edward by the hand and instructed Emmett and Japser to follow so she could show them all the ornaments for the trees.

I sighed contently as I began to gather the mixing bowls into the sink to be washed and placed cooled cookies into tins. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had gone to supervise the placing of the trees and to give instructions as to what ornaments went on which tree.

As I plunged my cool hands into the hot soapy water in the sink I felt a set of strong arms embrace me and pull me closer. "I've missed you today." A shiver went up my spine as Edward whispered into my ear. I turned my head so I could give him a kiss.

"I've missed you too."

"It looks as if you girls had a full day here."

I smiled to myself at the memory of the day. It was a day filled with family and the happiness of the season and the wonder of a child's excitement at all that entailed. "Yes, it's been a great day. This Christmas is infinitely better than the last."

"I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, I know, it's been a while since I posted the first chapter of this set of one-shots. I'm getting back into the Christmas spirit. I'm soooo ready for it!**

**Ok, so you know the drill, I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer, nor do I claim to be and none of the characters are mine. I'm just thankful she lets us play around with them a bit!**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

A Trip to See Santa

"So, what are you and Renesmee doing today?" Edward sighed into my ear as he pulled me closer. We were still lying in bed as the sun rose over the stone wall to our private garden outside our bedroom.

We didn't sleep, couldn't was more like it, but that didn't stop us from spending most nights wrapped in each other's arms in the large bed in our cottage. I knew by the placement of the sun that our daughter would be up soon.

"Alice, has this idea of taking Renesmee to the mall today to see Santa." I wrinkled up my nose a bit. I didn't mind that part. I mean, wasn't it a childhood rite of passage to go and sit on Santa's lap at Christmas time and have your picture taken? I had wanted this Christmas to be everything that the last one wasn't. So far Renesmee and her aunts, Nana and I had baked cookies and she had made tree ornaments with her aunts. I just didn't like the idea of spending the day at the mall with Alice. That would mean we might possibly have to rent a U-Haul to drive home.

Edward's mouth turned up into his signature crooked grin and then he placed a gentle kiss on my crinkled nose. "And why does that idea offend you love?"

"Do I even have to say it? Alice and a mall? That's charting dangerous territory. Plus, I have a feeling that Alice has rubbed off a bit too much on Renesmee. They are both scary when the word shopping is mentioned. I hate to see it get any worse." I sighed. I knew it was a lost cause. At least my daughter and I shared our love of books, and she was learning a love of music by the tutelage of her father. I guess it would only be right if she learned to love shopping by the hand of her aunts.

Edward laughed then. "Your worst nightmare, that you would end up with two people in this family that would want to play Bella Barbie with you." I grinned and then buried my head into his chest. Sure that I would blush slightly if I still could. I nodded and he stroked my hair.

"I like the idea of taking her to see Santa, perhaps we could finish up a bit of shopping for the rest of the family?" Edward asked, whispering into my hair.

I moved my head back so I could look at him now. "I suppose so. I guess we need to get up and get dressed and get her ready. I'm sure Alice will be waiting on us."

I slowly untangled myself from Edward's arms and went into the closet that Alice was still stocking for me and found a comfy pair of stretch jeans and a cute red top. It was Christmas after all. I brushed out my hair as I left to go down the hall to wake my daughter and dress her. I slowly opened the door to her bedroom and stood there for a moment watching her sleep. I had never understood Edward's fascination with watching me sleep every night when I was still human, but now I think I understood. I could watch my daughter dream every night. It was a bittersweet feeling knowing that eventually, like us she would no longer need sleep, once she too stopped aging.

I turned to her dresser and there sat a white box with a note addressed to me. I picked it up and recognized Alice's handwriting at once.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you! We're going to have a great day! I thought this would be a cute outfit for Renesmee to wear. See you at the house shortly. _

_Alice_

I sighed and opened the box. There was a beautiful Christmas outfit for Renesmee. A corduroy green dress with a band of red smocking that included holly leaves. A pair of red tights and her black shiny mary janes were sitting next to the box. Alice had even included a ribbon to place in her hair. I quietly walked over to my daughter's bed. A beautiful wrought iron four poster bed. A smaller version of the one that still resided in Edward's room in the large white house. She had long outgrown her crib even if she was just slightly over a year old.

I ran my fingers through her soft curls and slowly her eyes opened with a sleepy blink. She clutched her teddy bear, a gift from her Uncle Emmett, tighter and yawned.

"Morning princess." I smiled down at her.

She quickly climbed out from under her covers and snuggled into my lap, teddy bear and all.

She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me the dreams she had had. They included memories of decorating the large Christmas trees that were now placed all over the large white family house through the woods.

"What are we doing today?" She asked in her musical voice as she pulled her hand away from my cheek.

"How about a trip to the mall?" I asked smiling. The returning smile was worth having to follow Alice to her own personal Mecca.

Within moments she was out of her white cotton night gown and I was pulling her new dress over her head. I turned to gather her shoes and the ribbon off of the dresser but instead found Edward there holding both.

"You go and find your shoes, I'll get these on her and put her ribbon in."

I smiled and nodded. Edward had actually become quiet the proficient father. He could actually tie her hair ribbons in straighter than I could. This amused Emmett and Rosalie both. I had never been a ribbons kind of girl growing up, but Renesmee had grown to wanting one to match any outfit she wore.

Even though Renesmee was clearly capable to dressing herself and doing most anything that a child much older than her could, she still allowed the occasional babying from us. I believe she was growing to understand as much as the rest of us how little of a childhood she actually was going to get.

When I returned Renesmee was already in her father's arms and they were waiting on me to head to the big house.

Renesmee climbed around to her father's back once we were outside. Edward took my hand as we ran through the forest towards the big white house. Renesmee giggled as always when we jumped the river leading up to the back yard.

Of course, Alice was waiting on us at the back door. Her frame was blurred slightly due to her high level of anticipation.

"Calm down Alice, we're going. I promise. I'm not putting up a fight." I sighed as we reached the porch. Renesmee jumped down from her father's back and with one more swift movement landed in her aunt's waiting arms.

"You're going too?" She asked Alice as we made our way into the house.

"Of course!" Alice chirped as Renesmee smiled at her. I noticed the quick assessment my sister in law did of my daughter's appearance making sure I had included everything she had placed in the box and beside it.

I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled under his breath.

Renesmee was happy that she could have her preferred breakfast since we didn't have time to hunt this morning and it had been two days since our last trip. She needed to feed more often with her growth rate and we tried to take a small hunting trip every other day or so. Obviously Alice had already let Esme know of our plans for the day and she had a cup with a lid and straw ready for Renesmee as she came into the kitchen. Esme picked her up and placed her on the counter and handed her, her breakfast.

Renesmee held her cup tight in one hand and placed her other on her grandmother's cheek and smiled around the straw. Esme smiled down at her and placed her hand over the smaller one, holding it in place.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked warily.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she rocked back and forth on her toes.

"I know you've seen it all, so give me the run down, what all are we doing today?" Alice gave me a rundown in her over excited manner. As she was speaking Rosalie with Emmett trailing behind her came into view. Shortly after Jasper came by to give Alice a good bye kiss and he and Emmett left to go hunting for the day.

Renesmee finished her breakfast and looked around expectantly. "Well, let's get going." Edward walked around the counter and Renesmee climbed back into his arms. I followed with Alice and Rosalie both in tow.

We piled into Edward's Volvo, Alice griping about not getting to take the Porsche. Edward had buckled Renesmee in with Alice and Rosalie taking up seats on either side of her. I climbed into the front. Once we were out of the garage and headed down the long driveway I took Edward's right hand in my left one and looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee all three hunkered down over some magazine.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat knowing that the drive to Seattle would take no time at all. When we were almost there I noticed a billboard for the University and I quickly turned in my seat.

"Alice! What if we see someone we know? Angela and Ben? They are here going to school." I panicked slightly. No one other than my father and the wolf pack had seen me since I had gotten married and changed and certainly no one else knew of Renesmee. Our story for the public if anyone asked was that she was Edward's niece and that we had adopted her upon her parent's death. But anyone who had known me as a human would clearly see through that story if they looked closely. They just wouldn't understand the how.

"Relax Bella!" Alice chided. "I told you, I saw it all. Angela and Ben are actually both already back in Forks for the holidays. We won't see anyone we know. Or else I would have had us go somewhere else."

I nodded contented for the moment.

We reached the mall of Alice's choice and Edward swiftly pulled us into a parking place in the parking deck. We made our way into the mall with Renesmee being carried by Edward and I was holding his free hand. Alice of course was along, because any trip to a mall where she wasn't included was an atrocity in her eyes and Rose wouldn't have missed such an import rite of passage in Renesmee's life.

We quickly spotted where we needed to be. A long line of mother's with strollers, crying toddlers and fidgety elementary school age kids. A few of the older boys were scowling and I noticed a few toddlers near the front of the line who looked scared of the big man in the red suit. The lady in the front of the line was now trying to coax a screaming baby before placing him in Santa's arms. I eyed Alice warily.

Alice just responded by grinning at me. We took our place in line to wait. Renesmee was looking around, watching everybody in her view. I could tell she was having a silent conversation with her dad. She was still in his arms so she could place her hands on his neck and ask him questions in her own way and no one would be the wiser. He answered so low only our family would be able to hear.

Rosalie and Emmett had taken to showing Renesmee as many Christmas movies as they could find over the past couple of weeks, so she understood that this man in the big red suit brought presents on Christmas morning. Edward was explaining to her where his legend came from. I loved to watch them interact in their silent ways.

The line inched forward quicker than I imagined it would. We were finally next. Renesmee seemed a bit hesitant.

"What do I do Momma?" She turned in Edward's arms to look at me.

"You just go and sit in his lap and tell him what you want him to bring you for Christmas. Just like in those movie's you've seen with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. And then that lady there will take your picture."

She smiled and nodded. "Anything?"

I moved her curls behind her shoulder. "Yes, anything you want for Christmas, you tell Santa."

Alice elbowed me then and I looked over at her. "I want to sit in his lap and ask him for the whole spring Gucci collection. Do you think I could?" She was smirking up at me.

"Alice, I think you could manage that on your own. Actually….." Rosalie leaned in towards the two of us and whispered so only we could hear. "I'm sure if you sit in Jasper's lap and ask him nicely, I'm sure he'll have no problems fulfilling that request."

Rosalie just smirked, Alice grinned and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Our turn." Edward's smooth voice broke through our moment of sisterly picking.

Alice and Rose quickly made their way over to where we would exit so they could watch the whole proceeding. Alice already had her small digital camera out and taking pics of the whole process.

Edward sat Renesmee down and we walked her up to Santa.

"Hi there little lady, what's your name?" Our daughter looked once up at her father and then at me and I nodded telling her to go on.

"Renesmee." She responded softly in her musical voice and then grinned up at the gentleman. I saw in the corner of my eye as he flinched for a minute taken aback by her voice and smile. He quickly composed himself and grinned back at her.

"That's a very unique name. A pretty name for a pretty young lady. Do you want to sit in my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?"

She nodded quickly, taking her hands away from ours and climbing expertly into his lap. She twisted around and beckoned him to turn his ear so she could whisper. She cupped her hands together and whispered her request to him. He smiled back down at her.

"Have you been a good girl this year Renesmee?" He questioned.

She looked back at her father and I questioning with her eyes. I'm sure she was silently asking her father that question in her mind. Edward grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes sir, she's been a very good girl. She is well behaved." I smiled down at my daughter as she beamed back up at Santa.

"Well then," he grinned and then spoke back to her. "I'll definitely see what I can do for you."

Renesmee asked him then if his beard was real like the one in the movie she had watched yesterday with her aunt. The kind Santa laughed and nodded. Knowing exactly which movie she was referring to, Miracle on 34th Street. "Of course it is." He leaned in towards her ear and asked. "Do you want to check and see?"

Renesmee smiled and wrapped her alabaster hand around some of his beard and gave a slight, soft tug. The Santa pretended like it hurt. Or at least I hope he was pretending. Renesmee was stronger than your average child. I glanced at Edward. I took his hand quickly and with the quickness I had learned, pushed away the guard on my mind quick enough to ask him the question and then let it go again. He nodded back ever so slightly and smiled. Good, she had not hurt him.

Renesmee was all smiles now as Santa handed her a candy cane and told her the lady in the green elf uniform was going to take her picture. He asked if we would like to join her.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded, grinning. "Sure." I said.

Edward moved to stand on one side of Santa's chair and I on the other, placing a hand on my daughter's arm as we bent in for the picture. The click of the camera and a flash later we were finished. Renesmee gave the Santa a hug before reaching her arms up for Edward to take her. We told the Santa and his elves good bye as we walked over to Alice and Rosalie.

We took our picture ticket with us and noted the time in which we could come back and get them.

"I've got tons of pictures!" Alice chirped as she practically skipped beside us as we moved further into the mall. We spent the afternoon finishing up our last minute shopping. I had to restrain Edward, Alice and Rose from purchasing the toy store in its entirety. One, Renesmee was too intellectual for most of the toys and two, she just flat out didn't need them.

Renesmee skipped through the clothing stores with Alice at her side. She rode the carousel in the middle of the mall a grand total of ten times, and we even talked her into tasting the roasted nuts at a small stand that filled what seemed to be the entire mall with their aroma. She crinkled her nose a bit at them, but said she liked the sugar coating, just not the actual nut.

We gathered up our packages and her pictures and made our way back to the Volvo. The ride home was quiet and it was dark when we pulled up the long driveway. I turned in my seat as Edward turned off the quiet engine.

"She's out like a light." Rose whispered to me. I nodded. She got out and gathered Renesmee into her arms in the process and then handed her back off to Edward. Alice, Rose and I gathered our packages and we headed into the house.

Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, which they quickly abandoned once their wives walked into the room. Carlise and Esme were curled up on the couch together, watching the boys and idly flipping through a book together.

"Did you have a good day?" Esme asked as we walked through the room. She stood up and stroked Renesmee's hair as we passed, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

I nodded. "Very good. She was worn out by the time we left the mall. Which as you know, that takes a lot for her to be this tired."

I fished around in one of my bags. "Here, this is for you and Carlisle." I passed her their copy of the photo we had taken with Santa. We had purchased enough to be able to give to family members, including Charlie.

Carlisle stood up then and looked over Esme's shoulder so he could see the picture. Carlisle smiled his warm fatherly smile and then looked up at the three of us. "You make a beautiful family."

I knew if I could still blush I would have. "Thanks," I murmured.

Edward nodded and smiled. "We're part of a larger family. It takes us all." Esme smiled up at him and placed one more kiss on Renesmee's head. She stirred, but never woke.

"You might want to get her into her bed." We both nodded and waved to the rest of the family as we made our way out the back door and towards our little cabin in the woods.

We entered and I went to place our packages in our closet. Edward took Renesmee to her room and dressed her quickly in her nightgown, never waking her and when I arrived he was tucking her into bed as she snuggled her teddy bear closer. We both kissed her goodnight. Edward had retreated to the door frame and as I went to go by him, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me so that my back was to his chest and he placed a kiss on my cheek as we stood and watched our daughter sleep for a few minutes.

"Thank you….." he murmured in my ear as he took my hand and lead me down the hall to our room.

**Don't forget that little button down there to review!**

**If you liked this one, go and check out my profile, I have a few other Twilight inspired stories, including a few Daddy/Daughter moments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: remember I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer! These characters, all of them are hers. **

**Ok, so it's getting even closer to Christmas! I can't wait. So thought I would share another piece of my **

**Christmas story. I plan on writing at least one more, Christmas morning, we'll just have to see how busy my schedule gets in the next few days. **

**Carols and Lessons**

I could hear Renesmee and Alice giggling from the depths of Alice's huge closet as I drifted around the living room lighting candles. Alice had asked her if she wanted to help wrap up the last remaining gifts to be placed under the tree. Renesmee agreed enthusiastically and for the past half an hour you could hear the occasion giggle filter downstairs. Esme was drifting around the house, straightening garlands and making sure all the ornaments were still meticulously placed on the tree in anticipation of our guest in the morning. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Jacob were planning on coming by first thing on Christmas morning so that we could exchange gifts and watch Renesmee open her Santa gifts. Tonight things were pretty quite. Carlisle was up in his study, Jasper in his. Rose and Emmett were off for a bit of hunting or so they said. As the candles I lit twinkled from within their glass orbs Edward was filling the large white house with his music.

I returned the lighter to its spot in kitchen drawer and made my way through the living room and stood at the side of the piano for a few moments before Edward scooted over and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and he drew me in and placed a kiss on my temple before resuming his music. The melodies seemed ancient and timeless, traditional carols and hymns. On occasion Edward would blend his melodic voice with the notes and I sighed in contentment.

Eventually Esme joined us, making requests and singing along as well. Her voice was as smooth as if it was the caramel that her hair resembled. She would join her voice with Edward's and I felt as if I was standing on a street corner in Victorian London listening to a small group of Christmas carolers.

Our music was interrupted for a moment as Alice and Renesmee finally made their appearance from the closet. Alice was toting a precariously stacked pile of gifts and practically floating down the stairs behind her niece.

"Here, let's place these under the tree Nessie." My daughter skipped over to the tree placing the solitary package she carried there reverently and turned to watch her aunt and pointed to the specific place each gift should be placed. As soon as that was done. She ran towards the piano bench and climbed into my lap, placing one hand on my cheek and the other on Edward's, pulling his face closer to mine as she showed us her gift wrapping skills. She was careful not to show us anything marked with our names and giggled as she released our faces.

"Those are pretty packages Nessie you and your Aunt Alice did a great job." Edward cooed at her. I don't think there was anything on this planet that he didn't feel she could do well. I had to admit I felt the same. I had never understood how some parents could just gush over every tiny thing their children did, no matter how insignificant it seemed to anyone else. Now I understood. The sun rose and set to us by our daughter. Literally. Our days were punctuated now with making sure she did not miss out on anything. Especially since we had so little time for her to experience her childhood. In the past few weeks I had made it my goal to make sure she had a perfect Christmas. We had made Christmas cookies and she had helped her Nana and aunts make ornaments and helped her dad hang those ornaments. We had taken her to the mall to see Santa and her aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett thoroughly educated her with Christmas movies, everything from the _Grinch_ to _Elf_ and the old and new versions of _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_, and my favorite, _It's a Wonderful Life_.

She looked around at us and back at her dad and said one single word in her melodic voice. "Sing." And then turned so she could watch her dad play the piano.

"Ok, princess, which one?" Edward asked. Renesmee scrunched up her nose as she thought and then smiled.

"Jingle Bells."

Edward smiled and nodded. Edward had taught her the song one day while I was out with Alice and Esme and it had quickly become Renesmee's favorite.

We all joined in, even myself after a bit of hesitation. As a human I had not been much on singing other than in the shower or my truck by myself. However, I had to be reminded by Edward and Alice both on occasions that my voice was different now and I could sing just as easily as they could. It had surprised me the first time I tried and after I had gotten the first few words and notes out I had stopped and wrapped one hand around my throat and the other over my mouth and stared at Edward with wide eyes. Renesmee had clapped and placed her hand on my cheek begging for more.

We drifted from Jingle Bells, to White Christmas and Silver Bells. Carlisle and Jasper had eventually drifted downstairs and now each also stood around the piano next to their wives. In the middle of Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Emmett came in with his booming baritone voice with Rosalie right behind him. We sang and giggled for a while before Edward shifted the music to more traditional fare, taking request.

We sang our way through _Gloria, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Away in a Manger, Joy to the World, Hark the Herald Angels Sing, Silent Night_ and ended with Esme's request of _What Child is This_.

I noticed Renesmee's eyes were drifting closed and staying that way for longer and longer periods of time. I shifted her in my arms and went to stand up so that I could take her upstairs to sleep. We had decided to stay at the white house for the evening with the whole family. She woke up then fully and began to shake her head as I made my way to the stairs.

"Story Momma." I sighed and looked at her.

"You're too tired, you need to sleep or Santa won't come tonight."

She shook her head more thoroughly, her curls bouncing and shining with the candle light around the room. She shifted in my arms so she could look over my shoulder.

"Grandpa, tell me a story." She requested. I turned to face our family behind me. They were still situated around the piano.

Carlisle moved towards us and Renesmee held her hands out, wanting him to take her. He took her in his arms and she showed him a picture. He smiled down at her.

"Yes, there is a story for Christmas in that book. Let me go and get it. Go, pick out a seat and I'll be right back."

I looked at Edward questioningly as Renesmee climbed into the large overstuffed chair closest to the Christmas tree. "She showed him a picture of him reading a book, she wanted to know if there was a story for Christmas in there."

"Ohhhh." I whispered as he pulled me down in his lap at the end of the couch. Esme had taken up residence in the other single chair, Alice and Jasper on the other in the couch from us and Rosalie and Emmett on the loveseat.

Before we could all get situated Carlisle was back with a large soft black leather bound volume in his hand. I could see there had once been imprinting on the side, but the gold or silver leafing had now been completely rubbed away.

Carlisle took a seat with Renesmee, her crawling into his lap and to the side so he could situate the book in his hands so he could read it. Carlisle flipped the pages and found what he was looking for. Clearing his voice, his ancient tenor rang out through the house as he read.

"In the sixth month, God sent the angel Gabriel to Nazareth, a town in Galilee, to a virgin pledged to be married to a man named Joseph, a descendant of David. The virgin's name was Mary. The angel went to her and said, 'Greetings, you who are highly favored! The Lord is with you.' Mary was greatly troubled at his words and wondered what kind of greeting this might be."

Carlisle continued to read. I smiled up at Edward realizing that Carlisle was reading the Christmas story from the Bible. My family had never been overly religious of any sort, but Edward had told me of remembering going to church as a small child and sitting between his mother and father, but not much else. Carlisle of course had been the son of a minister. My mind flashed upstairs to the cross that now was in this home, but once was placed in the church his father preached in. I knew Esme preferred to make our charitable donations of food that we bought for appearance sake or of used clothing to churches.

"In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. (This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria.) And everyone went to his own town to register. So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child."

Carlisle continued to read and I looked over at Renesemee completely enthralled as her Grandpa read.

I looked around the room at our family and a warmth spread over me. A year ago we were afraid of losing everything here, everything dear to us. Now, we sat around our living room, together. I was so very thankful for the past year. We had been on the brink of losing so much. I snuggled closer into Edward's arms and he wrapped them tighter around me. I stole a quick look at Alice, she was wrapped in Jasper's arms, her eyes closed and his chin resting on her head. Rose and Emmett were staring at each other and smiling, his arms securely around her. Esme was beaming at her husband and the grandchild in his lap. None of us had ever imagined a future like this for ourselves, I laughed to myself in my thoughts, not even Alice.

"But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told."

I like Mary, pondered all the things in front of me in my heart and thanked whomever was responsible for these gifts of family.

I looked over as Carlisle gently closed his book. Renesemee's eyes were nearly closed.

He leaned in a kissed her forehead, brushing her copper girls to the side. "Time to sleep little one. You can dream of angels and sheep and of gifts and bows." He placed the Bible on the side table and lifted Renesmee his arms. Edward and I were there in a moment. Edward expertly gathering his daughter from his father's arms. I followed as he took her upstairs to the large iron bed in the third floor bedroom. As we placed her among the pillows she opened her eyes for just a moment before whispering "love you." And closed her eyes again.

"We love you too princess." Edward whispered into her hair. I gently placed a kiss on her cheek as I pulled the blankets around her. Edward was waiting on me at the door.

"So, is it time to go and play Santa?" he asked grinning at me. I think he had been more excited about this part of Christmas, placing Renesmee's gifts out while she slept, than anything else.

I returned the smile and nodded. He placed his hand in mine and pulled me along behind downstairs to the large tree in the middle of the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, don't start bombarding me with hate mail over the Bible reference, part of fanfiction is being able to come at things from your own reference points, making each story truly unique. This is slightly possible, like I mention in the story due to Carlisle's background. I could see him having had that bible for centuries, well worn.

If you liked this don't forget I have several other one shots and short stories based on Cullen family life. Please check them out.

_**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Basic disclaimer still applies folks. I am not Stephenie Meyer. All characters are hers. I'm just playing with them a bit and I'm glad she lets us. **

**Ok, so here is the final chapter of this series of one shots. Christmas is just a few days away and I hope it's a Merry one for you all!**

**Christmas Morning**

As soon as we placed our sleeping daughter in the large iron bed on the third floor and was certain that she was asleep, Edward and I rushed back downstairs to the rest of our family.

Alice was practically bouncing. Her and Renesmee had wrapped the remainder of the family gifts earlier in the evening, however now it was time for Santa.

Emmett came back in with two large boxes under his arms and Jasper followed from the garage with two of Rose's tool kits.

"Ok, so who gets the bike and who gets the doll house?" Emmett asked as he balanced one large box in each hand.

"How about the uncles put the bike together, Carlilse and I will try our hand at the doll house and"

Before Edward could finish his statement Alice chimed in. "We'll put her dress up trunk together, I have to gather all the dresses and shoes and stuff from around the house."

With that Alice and Rose both left to gather up the various items they had hidden around the house that would fill a hand carved trunk Carlisle had made for Renesmee. The guys set to work, spreading out all across the large living room and around the corner into the dining room. I could only guess at how many pieces were going to be missing once the construction process was finished.

Alice and Rose both returned with their arms loaded. Esme and I helped them to take tags off of outfits, gently arranging the layers of satin, tulle, taffeta and lace into the intricately carved trunk. We placed shoes, bows, ribbons, tiaras, feather boas, beads and purses all into the trunk. Everything was in shades of pinks and purples with shimmery blues and silvers in the mix. Alice was finally satisfied with the layout of everything and she closed the lid, placing a large red bow on top and moved it in front of the tree.

We turned to see the progress of the guys. Edward had a screw driver and was placing the roof on top of the doll house while Carlisle held the directions and handed Edward parts. They seemed to be working very efficiently.

However, Emmett and Jasper had half a bike constructed. The wheels were still laying on the floor and they were both studying the instructions carefully, checking the parts in their hands with the parts on the floor and what the instructions said.

Rose smirked and elbowed Alice and I. "Boys, do you need any help there? You look a bit confused."

Jasper merely shrugged as he continued to study the paper in his hand and Emmett actually let out a low growl. "No, sweetheart, we have this under control. It's like, the rite of the uncles or something."

The three of us giggled out loud, Esme held hers in and we let them continue.

"Ok," I stated. "However, that thing better be safe for her to ride."

"Yes ma'am." Jasper and Emmett both stated in unison, sending Alice, Rose and I into quiet laughter again.

We sat around and watched the men finish their construction jobs for a while. Eventually Edward and Carlisle finished theirs and I retrieved the furniture that was to go into the doll house and arranged it accordingly and we moved it next to the tree. Emmett and Jasper had moved their little project into the dining room, away from prying eyes. Every now and then we could hear Emmett whisper a cuss word and we were all becoming frustrated because in Jasper's state he was having a hard time, not reflecting his emotions to us all.

Rosalie couldn't stand the suspense or the second hand frustration any longer so she went to check on their progress.

"Honestly! You can't have a finished project with that many left over screws and bolts!" I could hear the rustling of paper as she jerked the directions out of their hands and sighed.

"Out, out, give me my tools and get out." Emmett and Jasper were both in the living room immediately looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, we tried." Jasper shrugged at Edward and I as he sunk into the couch next to Alice. We all immediately felt relieved.

I laughed lightly and then smiled, "It's ok, her mechanic of an aunt, will make sure her bike is safe to ride."

We heard Rose mutter something close to "should have done it myself in the first place" from around the corner.

Within minutes she was back. "Here! This is what this was supposed to look like." She placed the pink and white bike on the opposite side of the tree from the doll house and the trunk. She placed a white basket on the front of the handlebars and then placed a large silver bow on the handlebars.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly dawn. I knew Charlie, Sue and at least Jacob would be over soon. They had wanted to be present when Renesmee woke up on Christmas morning and then they were all going back to Charlie's where Sue was fixing a large Christmas lunch for the wolf pack with the help of Emily.

"They're here." Edward stated as we heard the cruiser and Jake's bike pull off of the highway onto the long drive. Edward and I got up to go and meet them at the front door. As soon as the cruiser stopped Charlie hopped out and went around to the trunk. Jacob met him there and they began pulling armfuls of presents out.

"Dad!" I scolded as he and Jacob climbed the stairs. "She doesn't need all that!"

"I know, I know, but well, some of it is from Jake and Billy and well, she is my only granddaughter. Besides who said it was all for her?" he winked as he walked by me and I held the door open. Jake just grinned as he walked by and I sighed as I closed the door behind Sue, following her into the house.

Alice was helping to arrange the rest of the presents under the tree when I turned on Jacob.

"You didn't go over board did you?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Besides, lighten up Bells, it's Christmas. This is going to be fun!"

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "So, do you want to go and wake her up shortly or wait for her to wake up?"

I pondered that for a moment and checked the mantel clock once more. "She'll be up shortly anyway. Let's just let her sleep." Edward nodded and kissed my temple before pulling me to the living room from the entry way.

Esme had prepared coffee for Charlie and Sue, Jacob wasn't too partial. Shortly there came a knock at the door and then Seth came in with a small package. "I hope I'm not too late! I just got off patrol."

Seth joined the rest of us as we sat around talking and telling of our favorite Christmas memories, waiting on Renesmee to wake up.

As soon as I heard the rustling of the bed sheets upstairs I eyed Edward. Renesmee was waking up. Even the wolves and humans in the room got quiet when they noticed Edward and I both glance back at the stairs. I heard even more rustling as Renesmee crawled out from the covers of the bed. Her footsteps were near silent to even my ears, they definitely would be to Charlie's or Jake's even. Alice got more excited with every step she heard her niece make down the stairs. Jasper held her tight in the chair they occupied.

I saw her white gown start to descend and then her sleepy face. She smiled when she saw Edward and I and rushed the rest of the way down the stairs before landing in our laps. She placed her hand on our faces and asked if she could open her presents now. I debated about answering her question aloud; we tried to get her to not use her gift so much in front of Charlie and Sue, unless it was unnoticeable. However, I figured they would just think her pleading eyes held the question to the words I would speak to her now.

I nodded slightly. "You can open them now, and look Santa came last night and brought more, and look who else arrived this morning." Renesmee turned and spotted her Grandpa Charlie and Jake, she let out an excited squeal as she sprang from my arms to her Grandpa first and then to a pouting Jacob who had not had his turn to greet her yet this morning.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Charlie cooed at her as she hugged him tight and then she leapt at Jacob's waiting arms.

"So, are you ready to open gifts?" Jacob asked her as Renesmee smiled brightly and nodded.

"Everyone." She stated.

"No, you first. At least turn around and see what Santa brought you."

Renesmee climbed from Jake's arms and turned around. She clapped her hands together and squealed as she spotted the dollhouse and then the bike. She walked over and ran a hand across the silver chrome of the bike and took the bow off, inspecting the basket.

She turned to face Edward then. "Teach me Daddy?" she asked. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Later princess." He promised.

She turned then and inspected her doll house, checking out the furniture and walking all the way around it to get in the full view.

After she was thoroughly satisfied with the dollhouse she turned and ripped the large red bow off the wooden trunk and she gasped when she opened it, she started pulling the piles of material and play accessories out, placing a tiara on her head immediately. She clapped and giggled as she picked up each dress and tried one every pair of shoes. She pointed at one dress and then held it out to Alice who was closest to her. Alice eagerly hopped off of Jasper's lap and helped her place the dress over her long white cotton gown. Renesmee smiled and turned around for us all to see. We praised her and told her how beautiful she was, just like a queen.

"There's more baby. Here, help me hand these out and we'll all open gifts." I crossed the room and sat down on the floor next to her. So for the next few minutes I handed her gifts from under the tree telling her to whom they belonged and she would dance over and hand each person their gifts.

"Not until we all have our gifts." She scolded Emmett when he went to open his first gift. She had placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. Emmett put his best devastated face on and she laughed at him before skipping back over to me at the tree.

Once all the gifts were handed out she nodded indicating we could all open our gifts now. I was still sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, between Renesmee and Alice. I was immediately covered in paper as they both tore into their presents. I never understood how Alice could be so excited over presents when she already knew everything she was getting. She was ruthless and always checked. Jasper, I had learned, had perfected ways over the years that he could still surprise her on occasion and this morning he had given her front row seats to all her favorite designer's shows for the next Paris fashion week.

Rose and Emmett sat together on the floor, her sitting in his lap as they cooed over the gifts they got each other. Of course Rosalie received another breathtakingly gorgeous piece of jewelry to add to her collection and he had received season passes for his favorite indoor arena football team.

Jacob had joined Renesmee and I on the floor, helping her to open her gifts. Edward was still sitting across from me on the couch. I would look up at him on occasion as he watched Renesmee and I, knowing that if I still could, his stare would cause me to blush. Not in embarrassment, but just that look, that pure look of adoration always brought blood to my cheeks as a human. Charlie and Sue had taken up residence on the love seat and I noticed his hand holding her hand discreetly in the seat cushions. Seth was on the floor in front of them, and Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other end of the couch from Edward. I looked around at my family and closest friends as we continued to share presents and stories. Thank you's and hugs were exchanged and kisses between couples. There was laughter and giggles. This was how I had wanted Christmas to be this year. No stress, no fear, just contentment and joy.

My mind was brought back into focus as Renesmee climbed into my lap. Her tiara was a bit crooked now that she had gone around the room and hugged everyone and thanked them for her gifts. She was holding the new doll Jacob had given her to go with her doll house in one hand. I straightened her tiara and she smiled up at me. "Thank you Momma. I love you." She hugged me and buried her head into my hair.

I brushed her curls with my hand, the ones that reminded me of my dad and my husband. "I love you too baby, Merry Christmas."

**If you would like to leave me a gift, the best one would be a review! Thanks a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, so I had a suggestion to add one more chapter to this. So here it is. A New Year's chapter.

Remember, none of this is mine, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Happy New Year**

I stood in the middle of my huge closet, both hands on my hips and sighed. I still had not paid Alice back for one) all the French lingerie and skimpy bikinis she had packed for my honeymoon or two) this ridiculous monstrosity of a closet. Ok, ok, so I did enjoy the effects of some of that French lingerie and bikini's after I was able to prove to Edward they weren't detrimental to my physical health, or rather, we didn't think so at the time. I sighed as my mind wandered from that thought to what all that skimpy clothing had led to. I could hear Renesmee and Edward down the hall. She was giggling and I could hear music filtering through the cottage. I smiled to myself at the sound.

Renesmee must have asked for another "dance lesson". She was fond of those with her father. I had dressed Renesmee as Edward had gotten ready. He was in a pair of nice black slacks, a silver grey button down shirt and a black tie. Renesmee had on a simple black velvet party dress with a large satin sash. Now it was my turn to figure out what to put on. Alice of course had decided it had been too long since we've had a proper party and she wanted to celebrate the New Year holiday. Granted our little party couldn't be too extravagant, due to the fact only a handful of people even knew the Cullens were still around Forks, but that didn't deter her. She was a woman on a mission.

I sniffed once, sorting all the scents. Edward had taught me to do that so that I could find my way through this maze of cloth. I had much rather put on an old pair of jeans and t-shirt, however, that would cause my dear sister to have a heart attack. Something impossible for an immortal. I squared my shoulders as I made my way over to the area of my closet that held the silks, satins, chiffons and lace. I started pulling zippers on long white garment bags. Long pink silk dress, nope. Really, short and tight bright blue dress, nope. Something champagne colored and poufy, nope. This was going to take all night. I turned around and walked back into my bedroom and found my cell phone on the dresser.

"Hi Bella. Is there any particular reason, I can't see what you're wearing tonight?" Alice started straight in as soon as she picked up the phone.

"It's because I can't find anything to wear." I ground out slightly. "Where in the world is just a simple black cocktail dress?" I asked impatiently.

I heard Alice sigh on the other end of the line. "Fourth garment bag on the left. There are several take your pick. I really think you should try the purple dress in the fifth bag it…" I cut her off before she could get started good.

"Thanks Alice, I need to go and get dressed now. We'll see you soon." I hung up and went back into the closet and unzipped the garment bag Alice had mentioned. Sure enough there were four knee length black dresses there. I sifted through them and sighed. I really wasn't happy with any of them either. My phone buzzed with a text message. I dropped the dresses and went to see who had messaged me.

Sixth bag, blue one

Trust me

It was from Alice. I could still hear Renesmee's giggles and the cd of Edward's piano music down the hall. They were in no hurry to leave. I returned once again to my torment and found the bag Alice had messaged me about and unzipped it. There was a simple deep royal blue knee length dress. Perfect. I sat down at the vanity in the corner and tried to pin my hair up the way Rose had showed me yesterday while Emmett and Edward were out hunting. I pulled it partially up, and left the rest in curls hanging lose. It didn't quite look like it had when Rose had done it, but close enough. I found a pair of simple princess cut earrings Edward had placed in my stocking for Christmas. I turned then and sighed again in exasperation. Shoes, how in the world was I going to find the right pair of shoes.

My phone buzzed once more with a message. Of course it was another one from Alice telling me which box I needed to pull to find the shoes that would match this dress. I smiled as I placed the strappy heels on my feet. Her over indulgence with clothes was a bit annoying, however, she did it out of love I knew. Perhaps I could go a bit longer without paying her back for this.

The music stopped down the hall and I could hear Renesmee's light run as she came down the hall. I stood up and held my arms open as she bounded into them. She placed her hand on my cheek. She told me she thought I looked pretty and asked when were we going to the big house.

"Thank you, and so do you. Now. Are you ready?" She nodded and I placed her back on the floor. She ran to the door, side stepping her father as he came in.

Edward smiled wide, and his eyes danced in the low light of our bedroom. I felt that familiar pull in my stomach and tingle in my cheeks where I would blush if I still could. He crossed the bedroom and met me at the door to the closet wrapping his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I still had to get on my toes just slightly even in the heels, but I met his lips and melted into his embrace. I sighed into the kiss knowing I could stay right here all night and knowing that I couldn't.

I felt Edward smile as he pulled back. I pouted.

"Can't we just stay here?" I whined, being slightly childish.

Edward gave me his signature crooked smirk. "Alice would come and get us. Actually if we don't hurry, she might be on her way soon."

He stepped back but kept his hands on my waist. I watched his eyes travel across me and they were dark when they traveled back up to my face. He took one of my hands and held it up so I would twirl around. When I had made a full circle he pulled me close again, this time his lips traveled across my cheek to my ear and I felt his breath there.

"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Cullen." His use of my married name still sent tremors up my spine just like it did when we were first married over a year ago now. I found his lips and kissed him one more time.

"Thank you." I stated as he pulled away.

"Now?"

I peeked around Edward's shoulder as I heard the question to find Renesmee in the doorway to our bedroom. Hands on hips and waiting.

Edward smiled at her and took my hand as I followed him. She jumped up into his free arm and we left the cottage headed across the river to our family.

Of course when we jumped the river I could see Alice on the back porch, toe tapping with Jasper waiting patiently behind her with a small smile on his face.

"I was about to come and get you if I hadn't seen that you were already headed this way." She stated exasperated as we climbed the stairs. Renesmee jumped from her father's arms and ran the rest of the way up the stairs to greet her aunt and then her uncle. Jasper took her hand and followed her into the house as Alice inspected what I was wearing.

"Perfect. I had almost forgotten about that one." She grinned then. It wasn't in her to stay mad at anyone for any length of time.

We made our way in the back door and were immediately greeted by Esme and Carlisle. I could tell just about everyone was here already. Jake was running late. That was odd. But then again he hated dressing up. He wasn't the only werewolf present. All of his pack, including Quil and Embry were there. Seth and Leah as well, which surprised me. Sam and Emily were present. They had gotten married late last winter, only a few months after our incident with the Volturi and now Emily was clearly expecting their first child. She was seated in one of the oversized chairs, one hand on her stomach and the other in Sam's hand.

I scanned the room further and noticed Kate and Garrett cozy on the couch and talking with Rose and Emmett. I wondered if they would actually get married like all of us or just stay together as mates. Not all vampire couples did the human thing of getting married officially. Pretty much the only ones I knew of were the Cullens. Tanya and Eleazar and Carmen were also here. I was shocked to see that Peter and Charlotte were across the room talking with Jasper.

"Alice saw in a vision they would be visiting soon, so she was able to contact them by some information she had to encourage them to come earlier." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned and looked up at him.

"I saw the question in your expression." He smiled. I just nodded. I had gotten better at letting my shield down so that he could read my mind and used it when necessary or convenient. However, he already had perfected the skill of reading my face.

I spotted Sue and Charlie across the room as well. Renesmee had already spotted her grandfather and she was now sitting in his lap as they listened to Seth talking animatedly. His hand that wasn't gesturing wildly was tight in the grasp of Amy. Seth had spotted her when he was visiting friends up on the Makah reservation over the summer. She was in town visiting an aunt. She was part Native American. Her mother had moved off the reservation with Amy's father before she was born. Now, she was living with her aunt. Imprinting kind of did that to you.

The door opened and Jacob came in. I caught him searching through the crowd as everyone greeted him. In a second Renesmee was out of Charlie's lap and over at Jacob. He picked her up and swirled her around telling her how pretty she looked in her party dress. She grabbed his hand and pointed back toward Charlie and Sue when she was placed back on the ground. She wanted to hear the rest of Seth's story I was sure.

We mingled and laughed and talked. Edward played the piano for a while, couples danced. Rose took over for a few songs so Edward could dance with me and of course Renesmee. Her grandfathers applauded her skills and said her lessons were paying off. She was the center of attention off and on as the hours passed. Emmett, Quil and Embry had a football game playing on the television and on occasion we could hear shouts of indignation over bad plays. Esme the perfect hostess had a spread on the table for those who wanted to eat.

I thought back over the past year. We had had a quiet uneventful year since that day a year ago when we thought we weren't going to survive. We had all reveled in the time together. Edward had told me that usually if they ever spent time not 'being human' the family usually would go their separate ways for a few months. The couples for the most part playing newlyweds, he would usually stay with Carlisle and Esme. He said these stints never lasted long, a few months at a time.

Edward had also informed me that the rest of the family had never gone for a whole year just pretty much staying at home. That this past year had been a first. I think that was because we had all realized how close we came to losing everything, each other, our way of life. We just wanted the time to be together. And we had been.

We had spent most of our days at the large white house and most nights in our little cottage. Edward had started tutoring Renesmee and various members of the family had joined that venture as topics of particular interest to each of them was broached. She had started to learn to play piano and took to it quiet well. She wanted to start learning to play the violin next. Her aunts kept up their work of a scrapbook that looked as if it had spanned years not months. We all doted on her and loved her.

I got to see Charlie often, I even cooked dinner for him a few times, even though now the thought of actually eating what I cooked revolted me. That seemed to please him. To come home to see my car parked in the driveway, his granddaughter in the living room waiting on him and his daughter in the kitchen. We had agreed that Renee didn't need to know of the frequency of our visits. She was still under the impression I was slowly getting over my very long illness. There was still a weight in my stomach over my mom, however, from her e-mails I knew she was happy. Phil was seeing to that.

Edward spun me around the room to the music now filtering through the sound system. I could catch glimpses of Alice and Jasper near us. Renesmee was not with Carlisle and Esme was taking pictures. Jared and Kim were tucked into a corner as we spun by. Their wedding was coming up in a few months. Kim had actually asked if Renesmee could be their flower girl. She was very excited over the possibility of a new dress for the occasion.

Edward slowed us as the music changed. We ended up near the back glass wall. I stopped us for a moment as I reached up on my toes and my lips met his. He returned my kiss enthusiastically, considering we were surrounded by people. We heard Emmett whistle and then a thud as Alice wacked him in the back of the head as she walked by where he was sitting on the couch. I pulled away and ducked my head, burying it in Edward's chest. Glad in this moment I couldn't blush. I wondered when that emotion would fade. In a few more years? Would I still feel the pull to my silly human embarrassment even after a hundred? I hoped not.

Edward took his hand and pulled my chin up. "Sorry, I lost myself there for a moment." He smiled down at me and I was dazzled. That feeling hadn't faded either, and I hoped it never would.

"It's ok, I don't mind. But we might want to remember who's around."

Edward nodded.

"Anyway, what time is it? It has to be near midnight by now." I asked as I surveyed the room looking for a clock. I peaked around Edward's shoulder and found one.

He turned to look as well. "11:55" he stated. He pulled me closer and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I hate to see this year go, it's been a good one."

I nodded my head in agreement. I surveyed the room once more as everyone began to notice the time. All of our family and friends were present. A little over a year ago, I never thought this serenity existed. I sighed and melted into Edward's embrace as he pulled my back closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. Emmett found the remote and found a channel counting down the time to the New Year.

Those who wanted it were passed flutes of champagne. Minor conversations were halted and Rose left the piano to find Emmett. He held his arms out for her and pulled her into his lap on the couch. Alice was clinging tightly to Jasper and Carlisle and Esme were quietly standing in a corner, looking as if they had only been married days rather than decades. Couples found one another and families sat near each other. I found my daughter in the arms of Jacob standing behind Charlie. She was intently watching the countdown on the tv.

My mind wandered back through the past year and wondered how it could get any better. Flashes of the moments I treasured with my daughter as she raced through her childhood came to mind. Those moments when she was profoundly more than human and smarter beyond her years didn't frighten me the way they once had. I knew now that even though she would be a child for only a short time, she would still be our daughter forever. I was not going to lose her to time. I let the memories of the nights spent with my husband wash over me. I seriously wondered if eternity was enough time to have with Edward, but I knew of no longer increment of time. Alice had become even more of a best friend now that we shared the same life, and I had gained her as a true sister. My experience of having Renesmee and then standing beside the rest of my family to protect our way of life had bonded Rosalie and I in ways I think neither of us imagined. Not only had I given her brother a reason to enjoy life now, but I had given Rosalie a surrogate motherhood in a sense. Esme filled her days with cataloging and rearranging the artwork of her granddaughter around the house and Carlisle marveled at the life that had been brought forth from insurmountable odds and a love the transcended all boundaries. Emmett became not only a big brother for me, but the best uncle anyone could have for Renesmee and Jasper found new hope for the life he had chosen when he found Alice through my control. Jacob…Jacob was finally the friend I had always knew he was. Charlie was finally forgetting about his life with Renee and moving on towards a new life with Sue. He looked younger and happier every time I saw him because of his new found life.

My mind was brought back to the present as I heard those around me begin to count.

Edward's breath brushed my ear as he counted, "five, four, three.."

He removed his arms from around me and placed his hands on my waist and turned me to face him. I immediately placed my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"two….one." His whispered numbers cut off as his lips melded to mine.

My body molded against his as I heard the rounds of applause and "Happy New Years" surrounding us. I tried to place all of the love and emotions and happiness from the past year and my hopes for the future into that kiss. Eventually Edward pulled back and smirked at me, his signature crooked grin. I blinked, still dazzled by him. He took my breath away even now when I no longer needed it.

He tilted in his head down till our foreheads were touching. I leaned in and gave him one more soft, short kiss. He smiled back at me as I grinned at him.

"I don't think this upcoming year can be better than the last one," he whispered in a single slight breath.

"I don't see how." I lowered my arms from his neck and wrapped them around his torso and looked up at him. "But if it is, it will be wonderful….magical." I sighed contentedly and let myself be swept away into the hope of a bright and happy future.

**Remember if you like it, love it or loathe it…let me know it!**


End file.
